Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-7363 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique of forming a single ditch on a lower surface of a die pad exposed from a sealing body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-94598 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique of removing resin burrs formed on a die pad exposed from a sealing body.